


All-Dressed

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Darry's got some questions, Wayne's got some answers.





	All-Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Note: My friend figured I couldn't write LK fic. I figured I'd give her a go.
> 
> So pitter patter and be nice if you can.

It’s definitely not a great day for hayin’, Wayne figures as he peeks out the ban entrance and gets a fat drop of water in his eye for his trouble.

“Shit,” he mutters as he steps back, trying to judge if he even wants to attempt to hoof it back to the house.

“Guess many hands did not make quick work,” Darry says from behind him. “Chip?” He asks before tearing open the package.

“All Dressed?” He replies, turning on his heel he approaches Darry slowly, thumbs hooked in his belt loops as he does.

“There any other kind?”

“Several but only one work talkin’ about,” Wayne mutters as he grabs a couple.

“Like I said,” Darry shoves a fistful in his mouth, eating them obnoxiously. “No other kind.”

Wayne debates on arguing the fact but sometimes arguing with Darry isn’t worth the frustration.

“Hey Wayne, you ever think about what Dan told us? When we were playin’ catch.”

It takes Wayne a minute, and he shakes his head. “Try not to, personally.”

“Do you think if a guy likes that, then he might like other guys?” Darry asks next, eyes bright.

“Kay…kay so…kay. It could be likely, but then he’d have to like kissin’ other guys too, don’t you think?” Wayne returns.

“Well, how do you know if you ain’t ever kissed another guy?”

“’m not kissin’ ya, Darry,” Wayne refuses outright.

“C’mon, Wayne, I won’t tell anyone.”

“No.”

“Please, Wayne.”

“Hard no.” He wishes Darry weren’t so fuckin’ awkward.

“Just…”

Wayne grabs him by the front of his coveralls and hauls him in close, All Dressed chips scattering across the barn floor as he kisses him.

They both freeze as the rain patters on the roof like someone’s tap dancing.

It’s a moment before Wayne or Darry finally move, deepening the kiss.

Darry tastes like Mentos um, darts and chips. An altogether not so great combination but Wayne finds he doesn’t mind.

They separate after a short spell, neither of them looking at each other.

Darry rubs his hands on his legs, nervous, “Let’s go up to the house.”

Wayne nods and stalks toward the door.

Sure as God’s got sandals, he’s going to see what else he likes, and its no business of anyone else’s, that’s for goddamn sure.


End file.
